Die Scheiße, die ich für Edward
by TheNightShootingStar
Summary: "Alfons watta ya do-do-doin, up hurm?" Edward asked in a very inaudible tone from a distance.He was standing in the bedroom doorway and the first three buttons of his shirt undone... T for heavy petting


Warning: I do the good ol' fashion yoai. So this is a boyxboy fic.

Disclaimer:You know, I always wanted to make this things interesting, so here it is.

Mich:Yo, Hiromu Arakawa, do I own Fma

Hiromu Arakawa:いいえ、ない ！私は私の努力と創造性から FMA を作成.* 何とか(blah) *.

And there you have it, he seems pretty mad. This story is sorta AU~ish

* * *

><p>You know it's love when you want to keep holding hands even after you're sweaty<p>

- Anonymous

*Die Scheiße, die ich für Edward*

"Alfons watta ya do-do-doin, up hurm?"

Edward asked in a very inaudible tone from a the doorway. He casually strolled over and leant on my chair, firmly resting on the back of my chair, arms pinned straight, smell of alcohol lingering in his breathe .Whiskey, or one for those strong alcoholic beverages.

"Evrone, downstair...you shoulda, come down wit us."

Oh and he was heavy with the alcohol too. He drank over just the limited of motion drunk. He hadn't always been like this with alcohol, actually yes, but the publicity wasn't his forte. He was usually sat silent and stayed with me during all the outings. It use to drive me crazy, the closeness, the guys suspecting...I was sure Edward would be drinking after my death. All I can really recall was Edward cradling me in his arms the smell of dirt and my doppelganger looking unpleased down at me . Edward was now standing over me humming, looking quiet delicious actually. The way he hung loosely over my chair beginning to suckle at my neck slowly reaching up to my earlobe moaning my name in a quiet teasing fashion. I didn't know I would have time to notice the top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a his import scar. His well-built muscular chest, tan and strong, smooth on surface also teasing me. Taunting me. The way his cheeks were a burning a furious rosy color due to the alcohol burning his face tongue poking me in every direction.

I tilled my head back bluntly, giving him better access to my neck, forgetting that there were people downstairs and that love bits may show. I moaned as he grunted an "Fons".Fuck I wanted to flip my chair over throw him against the desk and fuck him with every ounce of passion I have for him. I was ready to brutally loose what little control I have right ...

"FRICKEN!" my failed attempt at a yell turning into a yelp. It eventually drowned out by the conversations happening downstairs.

It wasn't like I was being a fiend. We hadn't has sex in 4 months since his brother arrived. Boy do I remember that meeting. Still the lack of sexually contact with my blessed golden angel was driving me crazy. Honestly just tell the fucking kid. Maybe we'll get our space.

Edward let out a trampy little giggle, he's breathe gently tickling my neck."Oh, Heidy, my lovf, why don't you cumm, downstars...," giggling all the way.

Cumm. Shit I'll be cumming all the way down the steps if that's what you freakin' want. Just give me what I need Edward.

He then resumed suckling my neck, strongly determined to leave a mark. Working awfully hard on it too, but his drunken mind couldn't keep up with his cherry covered lips. What were they doing downstairs?

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie ein geselliger Mensch waren ." I gasped ,forgetting which language to speak, as Edward finally decided to bite down, hard.

Edward drew out a long hiss before withdrawing from my neck giving it one last lick "Hei-Hei-Heidy, baby, you know I ti-tink it's sexy when you speak german" Edward eyes and voice dropping to a whining state. A pet name, well this is new. Silence settled in the room form all the excess moaning and groaning. I shifted in my chair to watch my boyfriend playing with his nipple threw the fabric of his shirt.

"Gott Edward" I hissed. He was playing with himself right in front of me. Damnit.

His mouth wide open as he leisured himself, tongue peeping out of his mouth to lick his upper lip. Lust lite eyes, cheeks burning... as if mine weren't. I licked my own lips my own pants were starting to feel tighter than necessary. I looked down at the sight of my crotch area starting to arousal, fortunately enough blood to go around. I pressed my hand firmly down on it, giving it the pressure it needed. Still not taking my eyes off Edward watching his hands starting to slid down the fabric pulling at his belt buckle.

"Damn, Heidy, it jus, you jus-, mke me so amn, sexual..." he pause frustrated with the belt. I was too." You-you got mea playin wit myself, jus tinkin 'bout you"

A moaned escaped my mouth, I hate it when Ed's drunk, but I love the drunk sex all the more. Foreplay, was so-so... *ugh* Why can't I describe it!

"Edward, stop" I said finally registering that I knew how to speak English. Edward whined when I try to withdraw his hand.

"Nahy!" Edward yelled drawing soon became frustrated and stuck his hand down his pants despite the fact it was difficult to put in.

"Ed...ward." I moaned, soon getting up and take his hands out of his pants, taking note my erection just got harder. He took note pushed down even firmer then I. I cursed under my breathe and hissed, my head resting in his shoulders. Edward's hand wrapped in mind, his eyes still lust lite. I was just about to do my earlier intentions when the door suddenly opened and outside late shown through.

"Brother,Heiderich-san." The little Elric said opening the door eye adjusting to the darken room. Lucky Ed's brain was working fast enough to register that his brother was here and our little secret was untold to him. I quickly dropped Edwards hand and pushed him over, pulling his hands out of his pants. Al finally bother to turn on the light. Seeing his brother flushed{which I'm guessing he didn't assume much because of the alcohol} and me looking paranoid. At least that's what his facial expressions indicated.

"Summin' wrong Al." Ed asked casually drunk. As if nothing happened.

"No brother, just checking up on you guys. Are you coming down?" Al asked eyeing us both. I stretch, glancing quickly at my crotch, I hope Al didn't notice.

Ed nodded reluctantly and Al took that as an answer. Al turned around about ready to leave the room/

Ed slapped me on my ass, quickly squeezing it, laughing."Th'a'boy".

I laughed with him, eyeing him widely. Lucky his brother was messing with the lights.

Al looked back and whined "Brother".

"M' comin Al han on" Ed gave me a quick kiss and headed off subtracting Al from the lights and headed off. Motioning me to come with. I heard his little brother mumble something about me being a vampire as they left. I giggled softly to myself. Al Elric ruined the day, again.

A/n: Review if you wanna I kinda understand no reviews. I get too lazy myself

Translations:

(and I bing translate these stuff)

Fick: Fuck

Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie ein geselliger Mensch waren: I didn't know that you were a sociable person {ha, I just realized how corny that was to put there, whatever to turn Edward on with.}


End file.
